


Pachnące ziołami szorstkie dłonie matki

by NoNameRat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eliot wraca do domu, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, błogosławieństwo matko silniejsze od niejednej klątwy, głucho wszędzie co to będzie co to będzie?, w nocy głuche odgłosy z lasu, wsi wesoła wsi spokojna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: Po wielu latach tułaczki, pod osłoną nocy, Eliot wraca do domu. Jego czas kończy się przed wschodem słońca. Zbyt wiele wyrządził krzywd i zbyt wiele winy nosił w sercu, żeby móc zostać dłużej, konfrontując się ze światłem dnia. Jego miejsce było teraz gdzie indziej, wśród leśnej gęstwiny, związany z mocami, których więzi nie miał odwagi na razie naruszać.
Kudos: 2





	Pachnące ziołami szorstkie dłonie matki

Wieś cichła powoli wraz z kończącym się dniem. W jednej z chat starsza kobieta usadowiła się na niskim stołeczku przy nagrzanych cegłach pieca, przygotowując się na zapadający zmrok. Na wróżbę nocy czerwone światło zachodzącego słońca barwiło jej twarz, która zaraz skryła się w półmrokach. Zmarszczki łagodził żar napalonego pieca i płomyki z knotów świec. Nie lubiła ich marnować, ale wzrok miała coraz gorszy, a wiele jeszcze miała do zaszycia, wydziergania i załatania. 

Gwar podwórza, hodowlanych zwierząt i gderliwej wsi umilkł, ustępując z odwieczną niezmienną tradycją cieniom, których trzeba było się bać i ciemności, której nie wolno było zakłócać. Wszystko miało swoje miejsce i porę. Niedługo potem odezwały się odległe wycia wiatru i zwierząt w lesie. Pod osłoną nocy trwało inne życie, pełne tajemnic i niebezpieczeństw. Wiele sekretów skrywał ten świat, który odebrał jej najcenniejsze co mogła mieć – syna. Westchnęła cicho i zabrała się do pracy.

Wosk ściekał ze świec, polanka w piecu trzaskały cichuteńko, a świat za oknem ciemniał, ciemniał, ciemniał, pozwalając gwiazdom i nadgryzionemu księżycowi zabłysnąć, jeśli tylko udało im się przedrzeć przez dywany chmur. Drzwi w sieni zaskrzypiały przeciągle i przepraszająco. Starsza kobieta w kuchni ocknęła się. Odłożyła robótki ręczne na bok, nad którymi przysypiała od dłuższego czasu i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Przez moment trwała cisza, z której można było wyczytać wahanie. Najwidoczniej dźwięk zdradzieckich zawiasów wywołał niepewność w przybyszu. Wtem zabrzmiało kolejne ciche, krótkie skrzypnięcie. Drzwi otworzyły się jeszcze szerzej, a w domu rozbrzmiały kroki. Zdawały się znać drogę, ale co chwila cichły, niechybnie w kolejnych pauzach niepewności. Powoli zbliżały się przez ubitą posadzkę korytarza w stronę światła, do kuchni. Ciepło i pomarańcz ognia obrysowały zakurzoną postać w drzwiach. Był to mężczyzna o pozornie obojętnej, zmęczonej twarzy.  
\- Eliot. – Z trudem wypowiedziała jego imię.  
Kiedy płomyki zatańczyły na zwęglonych knotach, blask ujawnił jego oczy pełne głuchej rozpaczy i trwogi. Nie postąpił ani kroku dalej. Kobieta wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę.

W paru krokach przeszedł przez kuchnię i ujął jej dłoń, klękając przed nią. Po tym wszystkim co się stało, ciągle bez zastanowienia wyciągała w jego stronę rękę. Skóra jego matki była twarda, ręce zniszczone ciężką pracą i starością. A jednak dotyk był miękki i pachniał ziołami. Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, mimowolnie hamując się od łez.

Wraz z dźwiękami trzaskającego w piecu drewna, przesiąkniętą zapachami kuchnią i spokojem pogrążonego w śnie domostwa jak piękna klątwa powróciły wspomnienia, które ścisnęły przybyszowi gardło. Jego matka kochała go. Jako dziecko przez przypadek tłukł zebrane od kur jajka, brudził i rozpruwał koszule, wyjadał ser z miski i leniuchował na kwietnych polach. Karciła go i wzdychała. Przymykała oko, kiedy wymykał się do lasu i rozrabiał na festynach. Cieszyło ją, że był łagodny w stosunku do zwierząt i miał melancholijny uśmiechu swojego ojca. Smuciło ją, że tak rzadko się uśmiechał. Kochała go nawet tego dnia jak zniknął z domu, kiedy został nikim, kiedy zapomniał o wszystkich jej dobrych radach i obrał drogę, która poprowadziła go na stracenie. Nie odwracała wzroku, kiedy wrócił i stał się odrażający i odległy, kiedy tułał się po borach i gęstwinach nie dla ludzi przeznaczonych, jak cień siebie samego wlokąc za sobą nic więcej jak żal i poczucie winy. Był wtedy tak daleki temu, jakim go zrodziła. Kochała go gdy był człowiekiem z krwi i kości, a także kiedy człowieczeństwo niewiele miało z nim wspólnego, gdy samego siebie wiódł na pohybel.

Teraz znów wrócił. Zrobił to w kryjąc się w ciemnościach, jakby nie był jeszcze gotów na światło dnia, odsłaniające jego wszystkie grzechy. Klęczał przed nią, ale zaciśnięte gardło nie chciało uwolnić dławionych wstydem i trudem słów. Otworzył drżące usta. Wiedziała, że chce żebrać o jakiekolwiek słowo, które ulżyłoby jego cierpieniom. Kurze łapki przy matczynych oczach zmarszczyły się, kiedy odgarnęła mu włosy z czoła, uśmiechając się ciepło. Wzięła w dłonie twarz swojego syna, rozumiejąc wszystko bez słów. Nie uważał, że zasługuje na jej pomoc, na jej wybaczenie i wsparcie. Nie po tym, co zrobił i kim się stał. Wiedziała, że nie odważy się o to prosić na głos.

Palcami przetarła jego mokre od strumyków łez policzki. Kochała go, bo wiedziała, że mimo wszystko, ciągle był jej synem. Był sobą, nie ważne jak zmienił go świat, cierpienie i co uczynił samemu sobie. Wciąż i zawsze, był i będzie, jej dzieckiem. Wydarzyło się zbyt wiele zawiłych i niedostępnych jej wiedzy rzeczy, aby mogła go osądzać. Chciała, aby odkrywał świat według własnego pragnienia, aby był tym, kim chciał być. Jego droga okazała się kręta i pełna niebezpieczeństw. Zbłądził setki razy, brnąc coraz głębiej w mrok, ciemność borów, tajemnic i błędów. Nie był złym człowiekiem, to wiedziała na pewno. Był zagubiony. Ale próbował się odnaleźć.   
\- Moje dziecko – powiedziała tylko, kciukiem zmazując kolejne słone łzy z jego ciepłych policzków. Pochyliła się i pocałowała go w czoło. Objęła go i przyciągnęła jego drżące ramiona do siebie. Zanurzył się w fałdach jej spódnicy, chowając twarz przy jej łonie.  
\- Mój chłopcze, moje dziecko… - szeptała, gładząc jego ciemne włosy, kiedy jej zawiązka mokła od łez bólu, żalu i ulgi.

Długo jeszcze siedzieli razem, w milczeniu, aż świece wypaliły się do końca. Ostatnie smużki dymu uciekły z końcówek knotów. Eliot spojrzał w stronę okna, twarz mu poszarzała. Złożyła dłoń na jego głowie. Przymknęła oczy. Gładząc go po włosach wyszeptała ostatnie matczyne błogosławieństwo. Słowa, wychodzące z miłości i troski, lepiej wiązały los niż nie jedna klątwa i przymus zaklęć. Skończywszy poczuła jak wysuwa się spod opuszków jej palców, a kiedy otworzyła oczy, jej syna już nie było. Drzwi do sieni zaskrzypiały cichuteńko.

Podźwignęła się ciężko ze stołka i podeszła do okna. Przez moment wydawało się jej, że widzi go stojącego przy rozpadającej się bramce, tuż na granicy gospodarstwa, spoglądającego na podwórze, na swoje dzieciństwo. Nie wytężała wzroku. Wiedziała, że kształt rozwieje się na wietrze szybciej niż zdoła mrugnąć i przetrzeć oczy. Wieś budziła się powoli do życia, otrząsając się z chłodu i ciszy nocy, wraz z nadchodzącym nowym dniem.


End file.
